No Connection
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: ONESHOT. The Divas Championship's existence has been a controversial topic. We look into the eyes of one superstar who isn't very fond of it and an unlikely friend can only agree with her.


Okay, yes, this is yet another oneshot. I've been getting a kick out of writing oneshots lately and I have more coming soon. This one is gonna be one heck of a controversial one among different types of fans. The Diva stans will get mad while the women's wrestling stans will love it. And of course, the one person who's always in this sort of thing is Sasha. So, I decided to put this piece together. Some parts are also based on my own opinions and as well as a lot of others with similar opinions. Hope you guys enjoy!

-ReconditeAgony

…

Sasha Banks was in a cold room as she looked down at the lone title that was lying on the table in front of her. The title that was lying there was that very title that was being fought for in the women's division. The title that strung a wave of strong emotions into The Boss.

The WWE Divas Championship.

Sasha studied the belt carefully, the strong emotions growing as she stared at it. The black strap, the platinum silver color with a lot of pink, and the shape of the base that resembled a butterfly. And of course, the word "Divas" was in a bold written-like font, color coded white.

To say the least, it felt wrong to Sasha. The pink was too blinding for her to bear. The butterfly shape was too girlish when Sasha, at twenty-three, was more than old enough for anything that wasn't girly butterflies. The word "Divas" also didn't suit her very well, as she considered herself something that was not even relatively close to that.

However, it was beyond looks that made her cringe at the sight of the title. Something that few people took thought of when it came to think or discussing the Divas title.

A championship was meant to be a prize for fighting for so long and hard in a match. It meant pouring your heart out into your prize. Most of all, it meant that you were meant to be taken as a serious champion all while creating and building a strong connection to the title itself and its qualities.

Sasha picked up the lone title then stared at it for a long time, trying to imagine herself being the champion with this title. However, when she tried, all she could see was a blank screen in her imagination. She kept trying to imagine this but every time she tried, there was absolutely nothing. She felt no connection to the title and it didn't feel connected to her either.

 _I guess this title won't cut it for me_ , she thought. _I don't feel the same connection as I had with the NXT Women's Championship._

No sense of affection between Sasha and the Divas Championship and she knew that she wasn't the only one who had this sort of thing happen. She remembered seeing Paige hold the title twice and during those two times, it seemed like Paige herself hardly had any connection with the title. All it was doing was that it was won by the raven-haired woman and that was it.

Sasha shook her head as she put the title down. Realizing that maybe, the looks and the zero connection she had with it was likely what caused her to dislike it. She knew it very well and she made it clear with herself that she wasn't going to hide away the dislike behind a mask, she was going to be honest. That part was risky, considering that she was one of the few women in the division who was on the receiving end of lots of heat and anger over mentioning the ill state of the title or pulling for an urge to change the division.

She looked up to see Charlotte standing by the table, eyeing her with a puzzled expression on her face. Sasha couldn't help but blush a little from embarrassment that she might have been caught in the act.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that," she whispered. "I was just…examining it."

Charlotte gave her a tiny smile then nodded, understanding exactly what her fellow Horsewoman was saying.

"You have any thoughts?" she asked.

Sasha took a few moments to think of the words to say without coming off as rude. She already knew her rather strong dislike for the title was there, but she wasn't going to be unkind about it. Regardless, she had to be as honest as possible.

She picked up the title again then looked down at it in deep concentration. Like earlier, no image appeared in her head. Absolutely nothing, even when she finally spoke.

"It's not just the look that's all wrong," she began. "I was picking up the title to try to imagine myself as a champion with this and…I see nothing. I don't feel connected to it at all."

She looked up at Charlotte then handed her the title. Charlotte's eyes widened in surprise when she heard Sasha say this. However, after a few moments, she nodded in an understanding way. Sasha was confused at first.

"You know, this is something I've hardly ever spoke of," said Charlotte, clutching the Divas title tightly in her arms. "It does look like I am almost connected to the title but to be completely honest, I'm with you on this. I prefer for it to say Women's Champion. I also don't feel strongly connected to the title. I may be champion but the title itself just doesn't connect to me."

Sasha smiled, realizing what Charlotte meant. She remembered seeing Charlotte hold the title like a proud woman and for Charlotte to say that she too didn't feel that connection to the title came as a surprise to Sasha.

"You know, I don't disrespect anyone that's held the title but honestly, the title itself just isn't worthy of creating that story and connection," added Sasha.

The two Horsewomen chucked at the statement before Charlotte turned to leave the magenta-haired woman alone.

Sasha felt better after admitting the one thing that she had nagging in her head for the past few minutes. She knew that people would likely be mad, but it didn't matter to her. What mattered to her was to reveal the truth and that she had no desire to hide behind a wall that was uncrackable.

Sasha Banks had absolutely no connection to the Divas Championship.


End file.
